


Tom Riddle und die Kammer des Schreckens

by PhibrizoAlexiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slytherin Stolz, Slytherins Nachlass
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: Was Tom Riddle damals tatsächlich in der Kammer fand.





	Tom Riddle und die Kammer des Schreckens

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485624) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel)
  * A translation of [Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485624) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel). 



Fasziniert sah Tom Riddle sich um. Das war also die Kammer des Schreckens... interessant. Architektonisch zwar nicht gerade die Crème de la crème, aber durchaus gruselig genug. Nicht für ihn natürlich, aber so ziemlich für jeden anderen, die allerdings allesamt, anders als er selbst, keine Gelegenheit haben dürften, diesen Ort zu betreten.

Oder vielleicht doch? Nachdenklich betrachtete Tom die vielen, von dem weitläufigen Raum abgehenden, Tunnel. Vielleicht führte einer davon zu einem leichter zu öffnenden Eingang bzw. Ausgang.

Doch das alles war, im Moment zumindest, eigentlich gar nicht so interessant. Tom wendete den Blick der großen Statue am anderen Ende des Raumes zu. Laut den leider unvollständigen Aufzeichnungen, die er im Studierzimmer von Salazar Slytherin – in der Nähe des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums - gefunden hatte, befand sich hinter der Statue das Nest von Slytherins Monster.

Die Aufzeichnungen hatten von einem Basilisk gesprochen, der nur durch einen bestimmten in Parsel gesprochenen Spruch, befreit werden konnte. Er war zwar etwas verwirrt darüber gewesen, dass der Gründer nur noch ein Wort aufgeschrieben hatte, mit dem sich der Basilisk wieder wegschließen ließ, bevor die Niederschriften seltsamerweise abbrachen.

Es waren keinerlei Informationen vorhanden gewesen weswegen Slytherin dieses Wesen geschaffen hatte, aber Tom ging einfach mal davon aus, dass die Geschichte es wohl nicht so falsch hatte und dass das Biest dafür da war, damit er, als Nachkomme des großen Salazar Slytherins, in der Lage war, mit diesem Wesen die ganzen widerlichen Schlammblüter auszuradieren.

Er fragte sich zwar ein wenig, warum das Passwort zum Einschließen des Basilisks ebenfalls in Parsel war, schließlich war das Tier auch eine Schlangenart, aber vielleicht mussten die Laute von menschlichen Stimmbändern gebildet werden, oder der Sprecher musste Salazars Blut in sich tragen, oder so etwas.

So oder so sollte er sich aber erst einmal mit dem Tier bekannt machen.

Mit sicheren, festen Schritten ging er auf die Statue zu. Davor innehaltend, richtete er den Blick auf eine der Schlangenstatuen und konzentrierte sich darauf. Als er sicher war in den 'Parsel-sprech-Modus' übergegangen zu sein, zischelte er laut, deutlich den von Slytherin angegebenen Satz: „Sprich zu mir Slytherin, größter von den Hogwarts Vier.“

Und mit einem lauten und schwerfällig klingenden Knarzen und Rattern glitt der Steinkiefer der Statue langsam nach unten.

Lange war nichts außer einer dunklen Öffnung zu sehen. Und Tom ließ es sich nicht nehmen mit einem Lumos hineinzuleuchten um besser sehen zu können. Dann plötzlich war ein seltsames Kreischen zu hören, wie als wenn ein Nicht-schlangentier Parsel erlernt hätte.

Verwirrt blinzelte Tom und von einem Moment auf den Anderen war in der Mundöffnung der Statue ein Tier zu sehen.

Tom hatte eine Schlange erwartet, so wie es in den Büchern der Bibliothek beschrieben wurde... doch das was ihn erwartete war etwas SEHR anderes.

Es ähnelte mehr einem Hahn, als alles andere. Der Körper hatte das typische helle Gefieder besagten Tieres und auch auf dem Kopf befand sich ein arten-typischer roter Hahnenkamm. Tom blinzelte abermals. Lediglich das Gesicht des Tieres war eine seltsame Mischung zwischen Hahnenform, krötengrün und Schuppen wie bei einer Schlange.

Hinzu kam natürlich das seltsame Krähen in Parsel.

Ein nochmaliges Blinzeln. Dann beobachtete Tom schockiert, wie das Vieh versuchte aus der Öffnung zu klettern. Es war riesig. Bestimmt mehr als drei Meter hoch und schien nicht in der Lage normales Parsel zu verstehen. Und schlagartig wurde dem Slytherin-Schüler klar, weswegen das Tier eingesperrt worden war. Es schien ziemlich unsterblich – schließlich lebte es nach all der Zeit immer noch - , nach dem irren Blick zu urteilen, sehr blutrünstig, und – viel wichtiger - nicht kommunikationsfähig zu sein. - Kurz gesagt: Unkontrollierbar.

 

 

Definitiv eine neue Definition von 'Monster'.

 

Hastig befahl er der Statue (oder vielleicht war es auch eher dem ziemlich misslungenen Basilisk) „Schweig“. Ein Befehl, der ihm beim Lesen von Slytherins Unterlagen sehr unhöflich vorgekommen war, im Moment aber doch sehr verständlich erschien. Ebenso laut wie zuvor ratterte der Mund nun wieder zu, das Biest erfolgreich wieder einschließend.

Rasch wandte Tom sich zum Ausgang der Halle zu.

Seine letzten Worte, bevor er den Raum verließ: „Ich tu einfach so, als hätte ich nichts gesehen.“ echoten leise in der Kammer nach.

**Author's Note:**

> Zu allererst: Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen.
> 
> Ich konnte nicht anders, nachdem ich mal wieder One Piece geschaut hatte, als mir vorzustellen, wie Toms Reaktion gewesen wäre, wenn der Basilisk in der Kammer der aus dem One Piece - franchise gewesen wäre. Ich muss aber gestehen... es wurde leider nicht so lustig, wie ich gehofft hatte, aber naja... ich veröffentlich es trotzdem mal und hoffe ihr mochtet es.  
> Vielleicht hinterlasst ihr auch einen Kommentar, oder kudo?
> 
> Die englische Übersetzung ist übrigens auch hier auf ao3 zu finden.  
> Das Originalbild findet ihr hier: http://onepiecetreasurecruiseglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Basilisk


End file.
